Dantalion/History
History Dantalion used to be a human who killed his entire village. According to Gilles de Rais, the "land was turned red". Gilgamesh said, when he and Dantalion first met, that Dantalion was viciously beaten by Lucifer and instead of finishing him off, Lucifer forced him into his family.Pillar 66, pg 13 In Pillar 74, he reveals to William that he was one of the gods in one of the worlds that existed before Heaven destroyed them. In the last chapters, it's revealed that Dantalion wasn't originally a human but rather a Giant who lived in the Norse world, and it's said that he was Svetovid (or Loki) and that the massacre that earned him a place in hell was Ragnarok. Plot Solomon's rule Dantalion first appears as William dreams of the past, when Solomon and Dantalion made the contract. William's time After William busts the door of his family manor's basement, he injures his hand. The blood from the wound drips on the floor where a magic circle activates and inadvertently summons Dantalion. Dantalion is tied up and taken back upstairs where he explains that King Solomon, who sealed seventy-two demons and made them into his Pillars, was William's ancestor and thus was given the right to choose the Demon World's ruler. Dantalion urges William to choose him as the ruler at the end of his explanation but William doesn't believe him and has the police drag him away. Gilles de Rais notices William and wonders what a human was doing there before attempting to kidnap him but he's stopped by Dantalion,who escaped from the police, and blows him away and restores the house to its former glory. William remains in denial but Gilles de Rais is still not finished having realized that the young noble was the one to choose the next ruler and intends to take him to Baalberith. Dantalion and Gille de Rais clash but when Dantalion starts getting serious, Baphomet comments on how space will become distorted, rendering it impossible for William to go home. Wanting to return, William calls to Dantalion to stop and miraculously, his powers dissolve and Gilles de Rais leaves to report the incident to his master. Later, William is returned home but he still refuses to believe in demons, proclaiming himself a realist. As a way of convincing William that demons are real, Dantalion takes him and they teleport to a faraway location where he starts explaining about Nephilim before taking him back. William dreadfully returns to Stratford academy only to find that his tuition has already been paid. Later on in class, he reflects that the place Dantalion had taken him looked like Jerusalem before the teacher enters and introduces a new transfer student, Dantalion Hubert. William confronts Dantalion about his presence in his school and finds out that it was him who had paid his school fees, telling William that if he chooses him, he would cancel the debt but William refuses to be indebted to a demon. Dantalion informs him that he'll stay with William until he chooses him since it's unknown when other demons who are aware of William will come into contact and William leaves adamant that he will never accept Dantalion. References Category:Character Subpages Category:Character History